Si te quedas
by Adriana DS
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la guerra y Draco vive lejos de Inglaterra, pero la inesperada muerte de su madre le hace regresar. Entre los fantasmas de su pasado hay uno que le hará cambiar para siempre, y su nombre es Hermione Granger. Una historia sobre el perdón.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola! Llevaba muuucho tiempo queriendo escribir un Dramione, ya que es una pareja que me fascina, así que aquí estoy. Intentaré publicar mínimo un capítulo por semana, si puedo dos, pero no quiero prometer algo que a lo mejor no puedo cumplir, pero la historia está casi terminada, así que no lo dejaré a medias. En fin, nada más, espero que os guste!

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Draco observaba a los invitados desde un rincón del salón, rogando porque todo aquello terminara pronto. Astoria le había convencido de que tenía que organizar un funeral y darle una despedida digna a su madre, pero él llevaba arrepintiéndose desde que aceptó. Hacía tiempo que esas convenciones sociales habían dejado de importarle, y más cuando su padre tampoco parecía mostrar el menor interés. Le observó desde la distancia. Sentado de cualquier manera sobre un butacón de orejas anchas y con un vaso de whisky como único compañero, estaba Lucius Malfoy, aquél hombre con el que llevaba años sin hablar. A Draco le habría gustado acercarse y decirle que sí, que todo era una mierda y que él sentía lo mismo, pero no podía. El lazo que los unía se había roto hacía ya demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera la muerte de Narcissa parecía capaz de arreglarlo.

Cuando la tarde cayó sobre Malfoy Manor y todos los invitados se fueron marchando, Astoria dio órdenes a la única elfina doméstica de la casa para que recogiera todo y atendiera a cualquier necesidad que tanto Draco como su padre pudieran necesitar a lo largo de la noche.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede?.- preguntó ella, al pie de la chimenea.

-Seguro. Andrew te estará esperando, no quiero retenerte más.

-Lo digo en serio, Draco.

-Lo sé.

Astoria asintió en silencio y tras darle un breve abrazo desapareció devorada por los polvos flú. Draco apagó la chimenea y subió al piso de arriba. Hacía horas que no veía a su padre, pero imaginaba que estaría en su despacho, del que apenas había salido desde la muerte de Narcissa. A él también le habría gustado tener un lugar en el que encerrarse y aislarse de todo, pero no lo iba a encontrar en esa casa. Ya no era su hogar. Cuando lo recorría a su mente no acudían los recuerdos felices de su niñez, si no aquellos protagonizados por Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Su memoria estaba plagada de las reuniones, de los gritos y las torturas, de las lágrimas de Hermione Granger vertidas sobre la alfombra, de la risa estridente de la loca de su tía Bellatrix, de los ojos fríos de Voldemort, como dos rendijas de serpiente, y de los susurros, de los pasos, de la sensación de miedo generalizada.

Entró en su vieja habitación, en la que se había instalado desde que volviera de Alemania. Tenía la sensación de haber vuelto para vivir una pesadilla. Cuando su madre le comunicó la noticia de su enfermedad ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, así que sólo había regresado a Inglaterra para despedirse y, literalmente, verla morir. Llevaba un mes allí viendo cómo su madre se consumía poco a poco hasta desaparecer, treinta y dos días en los que su vida se había parado temporalmente, en los que todo había dejado de importar excepto su madre y la perspectiva de perderla para siempre, y ahora que todo había acabado, con su tristeza se mezclaba una especie de alivio al saber que pronto se marcharía de allí. Retomaría su vida en Alemania, una que no era ni muy feliz, ni perfecta, pero una en la que no tenía que enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado. Esos habían sido sus planes desde el principio, desde que comprendió que su madre iba a morir sí o sí y que con ella se iría la única razón que lo retenía en Inglaterra. Mas, como suele suceder con los planes que hacemos antes de tiempo, Draco estaba equivocado. Cuando abrió la cama para dormir tras interminables horas de desvelo, encontró una carta debajo de la almohada. "Draco" rezaba en su lomo, con la elegante e inconfundible letra de su madre. Lo que encontró dentro le partió el corazón. No, aún no era tiempo de marcharse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se presentó en Grimmauld Place a la hora acordada, puntual como siempre. Estaba cansada y pasar la noche de sábado con Ron y su nueva novia no era su idea de una velada perfecta, pero se había prometido hacer el esfuerzo. Hacía casi un año desde que Ron y ella lo habían dejado, o mejor dicho, ella había cortado. Desde entonces eran raras las ocasiones en las que lograban juntarse los cuatro como en los viejos tiempos, principalmente porque Ron ponía todo tipo de excusas para no verla. Hermione sabía que estaba dolido y había decidido respetarle y mantenerse al margen hasta que él estuviera preparado para volver a ser amigos. Bien, pues ese dia había llegado. Ron llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Sophie, una modelo en ciernes que poco a poco se iba haciendo conocida en la Comunidad Mágica a través de revistas de moda y algún cartel anunciando ropa en el Callejón Diagón, y había escogido esa noche para presentársela a sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, Harry le abrió la puerta y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro antes de hacerla entrar en el salón. Sentados en el sofá próximos a la chimenea, con las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheando algo que parecía tremendamente divertido a juzgar por la risa de ella, estaban Ron y Sophie. Hermione saludó con un parco y poco audible "hola" y Ron se levantó como un resorte para acto seguido hacer las debidas presentaciones, rojo de la cabeza a los pies. Durante la cena Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de dos parejas enamoradas, y por primera vez en su vida se encontró fuera de lugar entre sus amigos. Harry se esforzaba en sacar temas de conversación y Ginny no paraba de poner vino en sus copas, pero nadie podía ignorar la evidente tensión que había en la mesa. Sophie era una chica risueña que se reía casi por cualquier comentario y que no dejaba de mirar a Ron con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Hermione la observó durante toda la cena, aunque tratando de ser discreta. Era como si Ron se hubiera buscado una versión diametralmente opuesta a ella y no podía evitar sentirse un poco dolida. Estaba claro que quería olvidar su pasado juntos, y no podía culparle, pero era raro verle flirtear con otra mujer.

Cuando terminaron, Ron y su novia se marcharon, ya que habían quedado con unos amigos de ella para tomar algo en un pub cercano. Hermione se quedó para ayudar a recoger.

-Parecen muy enamorados.- mencionó, mientras apilaba los platos de postre y los llevaba flotando por el pasillo.

-Sí, bueno…- Ginny torció un poco el gesto y se adentró en la cocina, donde Harry lavaba las sartenes a golpe de varita. Hermione la siguió hasta alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con sí, bueno?

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione.- comenzó a decir Ginny, con suavidad.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba Ron? Está claro que aún no lo ha superado.

Hermione parpadeó muy rápido, confusa. Para ella Ron había estado toda la cena pendiente de Sophie, sin dejar de hacerse carantoñas por debajo de la mesa y enunciando con cada historia que contaban que estaban viviendo los meses más felices de su vida.

-¿Tú también crees eso, Harry?

-Creo que se está esforzando mucho en olvidarte, Hermione, pero no consigue que Sophie le interese tanto como le interesas tú.

-Bueno, es normal, apenas llevan dos meses saliendo.

-Sí, claro, puede que tengas razón. Olvídalo, Herms.- terció Ginny, dándole un cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero su amigo no sabía mentir, y Hermione era consciente de que sólo lo decían para que se sintiera mejor. Era cierto que Ron parecía más feliz que nunca, pero eso no indicaba nada. Todo el mundo fingía sentir cosas que no sentía, ella misma había fingido en esa cena estar relajada y natural, cuando en el fondo lo único que se cruzaba por su cabeza era lo extraño de la situación. Cuando llegó a su casa se sentía aún más culpable de lo que se sentía antes de acudir a la cena.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Draco se hubiera instalado en ese piso en mitad del Londres muggle. No abundaban los bloques de pisos adaptados a la magia, así que no había tenido mucho donde elegir, pero prefería cualquier cosa a seguir encerrado en Malfoy Manor. No sabía qué iba a ser de su vida en los próximos meses o si se limitaría a exisitr y a intentar que su padre saliera del aislamiento que se había impuesto tras la muerte de Narcissa.

Draco no podía dejar de reproducir la carta de su madre en su mente. Era casi como si la viera leyéndola para él, pero su imagen no era la de la mujer fuerte de su niñez, si no la de una mujer enferma postrada en una cama, luchando una batalla perdida contra la muerte. Odiaba que el bonito recuerdo que tenía de ella se hubiera reducido a eso. De haber sabido que eso ocurriría jamás se habría marchado a Alemania pero, como decía la carta, jamás nos imaginamos que algo así puede sucedernos a nosotros. _"No te sientas culpable, Draco"_ , le decía. No, no era su culpa la enfermedad, ni el hecho de que no hubiera cura posible porque las células malignas se habían extendido hasta tal punto que cualquier intento de curación quedaba descartado. No era su culpa que su madre hubiera muerto, pero sí de que lo hubiera hecho sola. Llevaba ocho años fuera del país, viviendo una vida ajena, desempeñando un trabajo que le permitía vivir bien, pero lejos de ella. Había dejado a su madre sin su único hijo y sólo había vuelto para verla morir. Daba igual lo que dijera esa carta, porque él sentía el mayor de los remordimientos. Pero, aparte de dedicarle palabras de consuelo y cariño, su madre le pedía algo,y era que no abandonara a Lucius. Desde que terminó la guerra se había convertido en una sombra de lo que fue. Parte de la condena que le impuso el Wizengamot era la de no salir del país, amén de la condena social que supuso que la familia Malfoy se quedara apenas sin contactos o amigos. Sin embargo todo eso era soportable para él mientras Narcissa estuviera a su lado, y ahora que había muerto, Lucius lo había hecho con ella.

 _"No le dejes, Draco, eres la única familia que le queda. Sé que os habéis distanciado pero, a pesar de todo, Lucius ha hecho todo lo posible por protegernos y siempre hemos sido su prioridad. Sé que con mi muerte él se derrumbará y temo que si no estás cerca pueda cometer alguna locura. No te pido que vivas con él, sé que eso no solucionaría nada, y si conozco bien a mi marido sé que se encerrará en si mismo y no querrá ver a nadie. Pero mantente cerca, hazle una visita de vez en cuando y hazle saber que aún tiene un hijo que se preocupa por él. Sé que te pido mucho, Draco, y ojalá las cosas hubieran acabado de otra manera, pero eres fuerte y sé que le quieres, a pesar de todo. Tu padre acabará aceptando mi muerte, sólo te pido que le ayudes en el proceso. Te quiere, tu madre"._

Draco se sorprendió llorando tras leer la carta por segunda vez. No lo había hecho desde que le comunicaron la noticia de la enfermedad, ni si quiera en el funeral, pero ahora que todo había acabado y que nadie podía verle, solo en un apartamento alquilado en un Londres ya desconocido para él, se permitió derrumbarse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando un estruendo despertó a Draco, algo que le molestó especialmente ya que por primera vez en un mes conseguía conciliar el sueño más de dos horas seguidas. Al volver a vivir en Inglaterra, las pesadillas habían vuelto. Normalmente eran sobre la guerra y sobre las torturas que tuvo que presenciar, pero ahora se le sumaba una madre enferma y un padre que no quería verle. Así que cuando había conseguido dormir un tiempo prudencial lo último que le apetecía era que nadie le despertara. Pero no podía simplemente ignorar el ruido, así que se levantó, se puso una camiseta y salió al rellano. El sonido parecía provenir de la puerta de al lado. Su piso estaba en la tercera planta, conformada por otros dos pisos más. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién vivía en ellos, pero hacer vida vecinal no entraba dentro de sus planes. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y cuando Draco se acercó a aquella de la que había provenido el ruido, la otra se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer.

-Granger.

Masculló él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le había salido un sonido coherente de la boca.

-¿Malfoy?

Hermione entornó los ojos para enfocarle mejor. Iba con una bata mal puesta y el pelo tremendamente alborotado, era evidente que a ella también acababan de despertarla.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?.- preguntó él. No creía que fuera el momento adecuado para preguntarle qué hacía ahí. En realidad, ese momento no era adecuado en ningún contexto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y pareció acordarse de repente de la razón por la que había salido al rellano. Se apresuró a la puerta del tercer vecino y empezó a aporrearla con fuerza.

-¡Andy! ¿¡Andy me oyes!?

En vista de que no obtuvo respuesta, Hermione abrió la cerradura con un sencillo Alohomora. Draco habría supuesto que una casa particular estaría protegida contra ese tipo de hechizos, pero esa no lo estaba. Hermione se internó en el piso, que estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una luz que provenía de la cocina, y él la siguió a escasos centímetros.

-¡Andy!

Gritó ella al ver a un chico tendido en el suelo. La cocina, en su origen de un blanco impoluto, estaba surcada por una sustancia verde y viscosa. En una de las paredes de azulejos había un boquete humeante y dentro de él la mitad de un caldero que parecía haber explotado. Draco se acercó a uno de los charcos de la sustancia y lo examinó.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.- propuso Hermione, que no dejaba de zarandear al chico para que se despertara.

-No hace falta.- respondió Draco con tranquilidad. Sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de pijama y pronunció el hechizo _Ennervate_. Al instante, Andy abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Vaya! ¡Alucinante! ¿No crees? .- exclamó.

-¿Andy, estás bien?.- preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-Estupendamente. Las cosas han salido un poco...ehm... fuera de lo previsto.- se levantó y observó el desastre montado a su alrededor, mientras se rascaba la cabeza preguntandose cómo había podido ocurrir.

-Tienes que ir al hospital.- insistió ella.

-Los hospitales son una pérdida de tiempo.- respondió el chico, y acto seguido se fue a ver el boquete abierto en la pared y empezó a murmurar una retahíla de palabras entre las que se repetía "fascinante" y "asombroso".

-Tiene razón, por increíble que parezca. En el hospital no podrán hacer nada por él, a menos que estemos hablando de un hospital psiquiátrico.- terció Draco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría tener heridas internas.

-No las tiene, Granger. No se ha quedado inconsciente por la explosion, si no porque ha echado demasiado opio,que mezclado con el polvo de adelfa provoca un sueño instantáneo si lo aspiras. El estallido debe de haber sido minutos después .- paseó sus ojos por la encimera repleta de todo tipo de ingredientes, hasta que se detuvo en uno.- Ajá. Ha echado cuernos de Erumpent, que contienen fluido explosivo en su interior y, que yo sepa, son ilegales.

Hermione seguía mirándole perpleja, obviamente sin entender nada de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Cuando se despidió de Andy y no obtuvo respuesta por su parte, ya que éste seguía fascinado con el boquete de la pared, ambos salieron al pasillo.

-Y dime, ¿Me he mudado a una comunidad compuesta por sordos o es que vivimos solos en el edificio?.- preguntó Draco.

-La gente ya está acostumbrada. -Hermione se encogió de hombros - Andy suele hacer experimentos y la mayoría acaban en explosiones o en sustancias viscosas saliendo por el hueco de debajo de la puerta. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he llevado a San Mungo- explicó deprisa.- ¿Pero cómo has sabido todo eso?

-Es parte de mi trabajo.-contestó él.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, percatándose por primera vez de lo extraño de la situación. Eran vecinos, vivían puerta con puerta, y se encontraban en pijama en medio de un rellano cuando llevaban más de diez años sin verse.

-Pensé que el piso estaba vacío. Los últimos inquilinos se marcharon hace meses.-comentó Hermione.

-Acabo de mudarme.

De nuevo el silencio. Era difícil sacar un tema de conversación en un momento como ese, y más teniendo en cuenta que no eran dos personas cualquiera.

-En fin, buenas noches Granger.

Draco dio media vuelta y se internó en su piso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Hermione confundida en medio de un rellano a altas horas de la madrugada.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomates? ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que le deis una oportunidad! Hasta el próximo capítulo :)  
**


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Hacía años que Hermione había perdido la pista a Draco Malfoy. Después de la guerra, Draco no regresó a Hogwarts a continuar con sus estudios, al igual que muchos otros alumnos, pero el nombre de la familia Malfoy aparecía casi cada día en la portada de El Profeta. Su juicio fue bastante sonado ya que Lucius se libró de ir a Azkaban tras revelar el nombre y el paradero de varios mortífagos huídos de la justicia. Su condena se limitó a permanecer dentro de Inglaterra y a someterse a vigilancias periódicas por parte de los aurores, algo que parecía insuficiente para un sector de la sociedad que había sufrido tanto. Pasado un tiempo esas vigilancias eran cada vez más espaciadas y la gente parecía haber olvidado el apellido de los Malfoy incluso para criticarles. Cuando Draco se comprometió con Astoria Greengrass, la miembro más joven de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas de Reino Unido, Corazón de Bruja publicó una pequeña reseña. Los Greengrass, al no haberse posicionado a favor de Voldemort durante la guerra, conservaban su prestigio social y sus negocios intactos, así que era obvio que suponía una relación ventajosa para Draco. Sin embargo, la aparente felicidad de la pareja duró poco, ya que Astoria fue descubierta en actitud cariñosa con otro hombre por las calles de Londres, y todas las revistas del corazón se hicieron eco de que los intentos del joven Malfoy por recuperar su antigua posición social habían fracasado. Durante meses Draco salía casi cada día en las revistas del corazón bajo llamativos titulares que le hacían poseedor de tener el corazón roto y la cara demasiado dura, y los periodistas encontraron la excusa perfecta para volver a sacar su pasado como colaborador de Voldemort. Tras meses de bombardeo periodístico y de preguntas insidiosas, fue como si Draco hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Dejó de vivir en Inglaterra y Hermione, y todos en realidad, no volvieron a saber nada de él. Nada hasta esa noche en el rellano de su edificio.

Hermione no podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Por qué había vuelto? Y, lo más etraño de todo, ¿Por qué vivía en su edificio? Aquel lunes, al salir del trabajo, había quedado con Harry y Ginny en _"El Caldero Chorreante"_ , y les contó lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Fue grosero contigo? .- preguntó Ginny.

-No, en realidad no hablamos mucho. Creo que se dedica a algo relacionado con las pociones. Demostró bastantes conocimientos sobre la poción que estaba preparando Andy.

-Ya sabemos que Snape le favorecía mucho en sus clases, ha debido de servirle para algo...- murmuró la menor de los Weasley, con un claro desprecio en el tono de su voz.

-Yo sé por qué ha vuelto.- terció Harry.- Andromeda me lo contó el otro día cuando fui a visitar a Ted. Narcissa Malfoy murió la semana pasada. Llevaba meses arrastrando una enfermedad que no tenía cura. En los últimos años parecían haber retomado algo el contacto, así que Draco le comunicó por carta su fallecimiento y también la invitó a asistir al funeral si así lo deseaba, aunque Andromeda declinó la oferta porque no creía que fuera bien recibida en Malfoy Manor.

-Vaya.- musitó Hermione, sorprendida.- debe de haber sido un golpe duro.

-¿Ahora sientes lástima por él?.- la increpó Ginny.

-Acaba de perder a su madre, no creo que nadie se merezca eso.- se excusó Hermione.

-Los Malfoy colaboraron en que muchas personas perdieran a sus seres queridos, no puedo sentir lástima por alguien así.

-No creo que Draco tuviera la culpa de lo que hicieran sus padres.- dijo Harry.- además, parece haber recapacitado si es que se tomó la molestia de escribir a Andromeda.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Harry.- Ginny le acarició el brazo con afecto.

-Sólo digo que han pasado diez años y todos hemos cambiado, me imagino que él también.

-Esa gente nunca cambia.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione y resopló. En lo que a la familia Malfoy concernía, tanto Ginny como Ron eran tajantes, pero Harry había aprendido que era necesario tender puentes y tratar de perdonar, pues con el odio y el rencor no se llegaba a ninguna parte. Ahora que tenía un hijo era algo que trataba de inculcarle cada día, pero a menudo chocaba con Ginny en su manera de abordar la situación.

-Tenemos que irnos, Hermione. Hemos dejado James en La Madriguera y de paso nos quedaremos a cenar.- dijo Harry.

-¿Quieres venir? Estará deseando verte- preguntó Ginny, mientras los tres salían al exterior. Hermione declinó la oferta amablemente.- Ron no estará, si es lo que te preocupa.

Después de dejarlo, Ron había abadonado el piso que compartían juntos y se había ido a vivir solo, pero eran muchas las noches que pasaba en La Madriguera, con una Molly siempre dispuesta a alimentarle bien y mimarle.

-Otro día mejor.- dijo Hermione.- dad un beso a James de de mi parte.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La Botica Slug & Jigger era tal y como la recordaba. Angosta y maloliente, por sus suelos se encontraban toda suerte de barriles llenos de sustancias de colores y consistencias varias, y del techo colgaban ramilletes de hierbas olorosas y partes de animales. Draco pidió a la anciana dependienta los ingredientes para la poción calmante que tanto necesitaba esos días. Le habría gustado fabricarla él mismo, como hacía en Berlín, pero allí no disponía del material necesario. Mientras la mujer trasteaba al fondo de la tienda , Draco se fijó en un cartel pegado en una de las paredes. "Se necesita experto pocionero: Razón aquí".

-¿Le interesa?.- le preguntó la anciana al regresar con varios botes de poción. Draco asintió .- Seamus, que en paz descanse, nos dejó hará dos semanas y necesitamos un reemplazo. No puedo decirle que esté muy bien pagado, pero es un trabajo estable. ¿Tiene experiencia?

-Bastante, sí.

-Pásese mañana y le haremos una sencilla prueba. Si la pasa, el trabajo es suyo.

Draco indicó que se pasaría por la mañana y recogió los ingredientes. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse, pero dado que aún le quedaban facturas por pagar del piso de Berlín y el futuro alquiler del piso en Londres, necesitaba un trabajo como fuera.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tras pasar por su casa a dejar las compras y cambiarse de ropa, Draco aterrizó en _"El hipógrifo rojo"_ , ya que había quedado allí con Astoria. Desde que llegó ella había sido el mayor apoyo que pudiera tener, pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar a solas dado que Draco se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Malfoy Manor acompañando a su madre.

El local en el que le había citado era un viejo bar cerca de Charing Cross al que solían acudir cuando eran novios. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, la de la esquina, al lado de una pequeña ventana desde la que se podía observar a los muggles acelerados yendo a alguna parte, pero desde la que era imposible ver nada desde fuera.

-Creo que acabo de retroceder ocho años de golpe.- Draco esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Nos lo pasábamos bien, ¿verdad?

-Fueron buenos tiempos, sí...

Astoria le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

Draco alzó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Has vuelto a ver a tu padre?

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un largo trago a su bebida hasta terminársela. Hizo señas al camarero para que le trajera otra.

-Tengo pensado ir mañana. No creo que me reciba, pero me pasaré a ver si sigue vivo.

-Draco...

-Era una broma.- se excusó él.- no sería capaz de hacer nada, es demasiado cobarde para eso.

-¿No crees que eres un poco duro con él? Acaba de perder a su mujer.

-Y yo acabo de perder a mi madre.- Draco la fulminó con la mirada.- Y no me comporto como si tuviera cinco años.

Astoria se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Draco dando un suspiro.- perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa. Es solo que... no sé qué hacer. Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar. Hace años que no hablo con él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya sabes que tu padre siempre me ha tenido mucho aprecio, quizás yo pueda hablar con él.

-Te tenía mucho aprecio hasta que descubrió que lo nuestro era una farsa .-dijo Draco riendo.

-¡Eh! Al principio no fue una farsa.- aclaró Astoria.- nos gustábamos de verdad.

-Sí, aunque después fuiste muy poco cuidadosa.

-No me lo recuerdes. - ella enterró la cara entre las manos.- Lo peor es que fuiste tú el principal perjudicado, aunque yo quedé como una absoluta arpía.

-Lo fuiste.- le picó Draco.

-Serás imbécil...- rió ella.- tú también salías con otras mujeres.

-No hasta el punto de llegar a casarme con ellas.

-Al menos el escándalo no fue en vano.

-Sólo faltaba...-Draco alzó su cerveza y la chocó contra la copa de vino de la de Astoria.

Andrew era el hombre con el que Astoria estuvo saliendo extraoficialmente durante su noviazgo, y cuyos paseos por Londres en actitud cariñosa fueron captados por los hambrientos paparazzis. Por supuesto, Draco estaba al corriente de todo, ya que la suya era una mera relación de conveniencia, pero la prensa encontró una nueva excusa para despedazar su apellido y de paso, recordar sus acciones del pasado.

-¿Y tú?.- preguntó Astoria.

-¿Yo qué?

-Que si sales con alguien.

-No.

-¿Qué fue de esa...cómo se llamaba?

-No me acuerdo.

-Claro que te acuerdas, mentiroso.

-Stella.

-¡Eso!

-Era demasiado alemana.- Draco hizo un mohín.

-¿Demasiado alemana? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?.- rió ella.

-La mayor parte de las veces no nos entendíamos. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, no hablábamos mucho.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de relaciones.

-No las he tenido más serias.

Astoria asintió en silencio y le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino, mirándole a través del cristal.

-Vamos, deja de mirarme así.

-¿Así como?

-Como si te diera lástima.

-No te he mirado de ninguna manera.- negó Astoria.- ¿Quieres otra copa? A esta invito yo.

Desde que se conocieran, en una de esas interminables y aburridas fiestas de la alta sociedad, Astoria le había caído bien. En Hogwarts apenas la conocía de vista, ya que estaba un curso por debajo, pero en seguida conectaron. Dada la buena posición de los Greengrass y la caída en desgracia del apellido Malfoy, ambas familias se sintieron entusiasmadas ante la perspectiva de que formaran pareja, y al principio fue divertido. Eran jóvenes y, aunque no estuvieran enamorados, se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Compartían intereses, el mismo tipo de humor, y a ninguno le apetecía demasiado charlar sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando Astoria conoció a Andrew, un medio _muggle_ al que su familia, por muy tolerante que fuera, no vería con buenos ojos, comenzó con él una relación en secreto. Draco estaba al corriente de ello, e incluso él tonteaba con otras mujeres, pero de cara a la galería eran la pareja perfecta. Cuando Astoria fue descubierta y se desencadenó el escándalo, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar de esconderse. Draco, harto del acoso mediático y huyendo del estigma de su apellido, se fue a Alemania. Astoria se quedó en Londres y luchó por su relación, hasta ese mismo día.

Unas cuantas cervezas más tarde y ligeramente mareado, Draco decidió volver dando un paseo dado que apenas estaba a dos manzanas de distancia de su piso y porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, encontrarse un piso vacío y apenas amueblado no era un escenario muy tentador. En el rellano, justo cuando iba a entrar en su apartamento, Granger apareció subiendo las escaleras y haciendo ruido con sus zapatos de tacón. Draco se preguntó interiormente si es que estaban condenados a verse en los rellanos, aunque al menos esta vez no iban en pijama. A decir verdad, si no fuera porque la tenía cerca, le habría costado reconocerla. Iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta, algo pasado de moda para su juicio, y el pelo recogido en un moño. No es que hubiera cambiado demasiado, pero indudablemente no era la adolescente que recordaba.

-Hola Malfoy.

Saludó ella al llegar, y Draco la correspondió con un leve gesto de cabeza, pero cuando iba a entrar en su piso, ella le detuvo.

-Oye...- empezó a decir, apenas con un hilo de voz. Retorcía la varita entre sus manos, nerviosa - Siento lo de tu madre. Harry me lo contó.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, confuso, porque lo último que esperaba escuchar de los labios de Hermione Granger eran esas palabras.

-Gracias.- musitó, obligándose a decir algo- Buenas noches, Granger.

Aquella noche, después de darse una ducha y tomar una buena dosis de poción calmante para dormir, entre la vigilia y el sueño, pensó en sus palabras. Habían pasado diez años que podían parecer muchos para unas cosas, pero que a Draco se le antojaban un suspiro. Porque aún recordaba cuando la insultaba por los pasillos, burlándose de su sangre impura, y cuando su tía Bellatrix la torturaba en el salón de su casa. Sin duda había sido cruel con ella, le había dicho cosas horribles, y aún así era capaz de sentirlo por él. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, y aunque la guerra quedara lejos, Draco no era capaz de comprender eso.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Fin del segundo capítulo! La verdad es que este ha sido un poco de transición para conocer la situación de los personajes, pero lo bueno se hace esperar :). Mil gracias por los reviews y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

El trabajo en La Botica no era tan horrible como pensó en un principio. Su día a día consistía en elaborar pociones sencillas, en su mayoría de carácter curativo, y sólo tenía dos compañeros que apenas le hablaban para saludarle o despedirse y el resto del tiempo le dejaban tranquilo. El lugar donde trabajaba, en el sótano justo debajo de la tienda, estaba plagado de todo tipo de ingredientes y de manuales fascinantes. No es que hubiera ninguno de magia oscura, pero sí muchos moralmente cuestionables. Además, dada la poca vigilancia que tenía, podía fabricarse su propia poción calmante y llevársela a casa. Hacía años que no la tomba, excepto alguna noche aislada en la que las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir, pero desde que había regresado a Londres y había tenido que enfrentarse a la enfermedad de su madre y al hecho de vivir en Malfoy Manor, era raro el día que no tenía que tomarla para tener un sueño reparador. No es que le gustara depender de ella para vivir tranquilo, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar las noches en vela y a despertarse entre sudores fríos, ya le daba bastantes vueltas a la cabeza durante el día. Y luego estaba su padre. Había ido en dos ocasiones a Malfoy Manor para verle pero él no había querido recibirle. Esa tarde, en el corto espacio de tiempo que disponía para comer, Draco decidió probar suerte otra vez.

Se apareció en el hall de la mansión y en seguida la elfina se presentó delante de él, haciéndole una exagerada reverencia que le hizo tocar la alfombra con la nariz.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está?

Preguntó Draco, aunque en realidad era una pregunta absurda. Ya lo sabía. Las veces anteriores le había pedido a la elfina que fuera a llamarle, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta. Enfiló las escaleras que dirigían al piso de arriba y las subió con decisión. Detrás de él podía oír los pequeños grititos de histeria de la elfina, que no se atrevía a detenerle pero que sabía que a su amo no le gustaría esa visita. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta del dormitorio de su padre y al no obtener respuesta, entró. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, sentado en uno de los sillones próximos a la ventana.

-Hola, padre.

Lucius apenas le miró de reojo, se levantó y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Draco observó que la botella estaba casi vacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz estaba tomada por el alcohol y su aspecto era horrible. Estaba más delgado, pálido y ojeroso de lo habitual, y una atisbo de barba le sombreaba el mentón.

-He venido a ver cómo estabas.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- gruñó él.- Vete de aquí, Draco, quiero estar solo.

-¿Es así como quieres terminar tus días, borracho las veinticuatro horas y encerrado en tu habitación?

-Es mi problema.- Lucius le dio la espalda y empezó a mirar por la ventana.

-Mira...- comenzó a decir Draco, tratando de suavizar el tono de su voz- sé que nada de lo que diga va a hacer que duela menos. Has perdido a tu mujer, y yo he perdido a mi madre.- se detuvo, tratando de que su voz sonara clara y sin titubear.- Pero ella no querría vernos así.

Lucius se dio la vuelta de repente y le miró con un deje de locura en sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos. Draco retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por lo que ella querría?.- espetó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Llevabas años sin verla, ¡¿Y ahora te preocupas de lo que ella querría?!.- repitió, alzando la voz- Sé lo que te pasa, Draco. Te sientes culpable y crees que viniendo aquí podrás redimirte y sentirte mejor.

-¿Culpable?.- replicó Draco, furioso.- ¿Culpable por no venir e verte? Oh no, padre, hace años que dejé de sentirme culpable por eso.

-No, querido, no hablo de mí, hablo de tu madre- contestó Lucius, casi susurrando. Esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa como si decirlo le produjera una enorme satisfacción. - La abandonaste todos estos años, te fuiste lejos de aquí y has regresado sólo para verla morir.

-Cállate.- dijo Draco, incapaz de seguir escuchándole. Sentía la rabia trepando por su garganta y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no quería llorar delante de él, no quería ser débil ante su padre, no como antes.

-¿Te duele que te digan la verdad?.- Lucius seguia con esa mirada desquiciada.- Te fuiste, hijo, y ahora pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero no vas a redimir tu culpa conmigo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme tú de culpa? .- preguntó Draco, con ira.- No soy yo el que debería sentir remordimientos por mis actos. No soy yo el que destrozó esta familia.

-¿Destrozar?.- su padre se acercó deprisa, quedando a escasos centímeros de su cara. Draco podía oler su aliento teñido de alcohol.- Hice todo lo que hice por vosotros, para que nunca os pasara nada. Os protegí porque eráis mi familia, y cuando todo empezó a ir mal, te largaste. No eres digno de llevar nuestro apellido.

-Te aseguro que no es algo que lleve con dignidad.

-Oh sí, ahora que tratas de encajar en la sociedad y de ser un simple y mediocre mago que se junta con escoria muggle, te averguenzas de llevar nuestro glorioso apellido. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¡Fuera!

Draco le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio y se desapareció de la habitación. Aterrizó en una callejuela próxima al Callejón Diagón y se apoyó contra el muro. La rabia y las lágrimas que no había querido derramar delante de su padre salieron a borbotones, y ahogó un grito para no llamar la atención, porque de buena gana se habría liado a patadas y a puñetazos con todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente, clavándose como cuchillos. No creía haberle odiado más que en ese momento. La muerte de su madre estaba demasiado reciente y su recuerdo cobraba cada día más fuerza, recordándole que todos esos años perdidos, sin verla, serían imposibles de recuperar.

Cuando volvió al trabajo, aún alterado, rebuscó en su armario de ingredientes buscando dos muy concretos. No podía trabajar en esas condiciones, y mucho menos podía permitir que nadie le viera así de nervioso, así que se tomó un mezclado de tebaína y morfina, que combinados en su justa medida eran más potentes que una poción calmante estándar y, sobretodo, se notaban los efectos más rápido.

Pasó el resto de la tarde enfrascado en elaborar Esencia de Díctamo, y fueron varias las ocasiones en las que se sintió algo mareado y con dificultad para enfocar la vista. Se temió haber tomado una dosis más alta de lo recomendado. Sólo lo habia probado un par de veces antes, cuando el imsomnio y las pesadillas rozaban un punto insoportable, y lo cierto era que no recordaba bien las cantidades. Aún así, terminó su jornada laboral y se desapareció hasta su apartamento, pero dado que su mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones y no era capaz de concentrarse en el lugar de destino, no se apareció dentro, si no fuera, a escasos metros de su puerta.

-Hola Malfoy.

Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó.

-Joder, Granger- se llevó la mano al corazón y trató de recuperar una respiración normal. Ella le escudriñó con la mirada desde su posición mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento, dispuesta a marcharse a alguna parte.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que me encuentro bien.- espetó Draco, algo más duro de lo que hubiera deseado, pero nada más decir aquello sintió un súbito mareo que hizo que tuviera que apoyarse con la mano en la pared para no caer.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

Draco se esforzó por levantar la cabeza, aunque ésta le daba vueltas, y fingir normalidad. Retiró el brazo de la pared, pero seguía mareado y tras tambalearse se cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hermione se acercó veloz como un rayo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Claro que te pasa algo. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

Draco se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, pero Hermione volvió a tomarlo del antebrazo. Toda su cabeza parecía un torbellino y sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar las cosas, ni si quiera veía bien el rostro de Hermione aunque lo tuviera a escasos centímetros de distancia. Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Hermione hizo que ambos se desparecieran y aterrizaran en la Sala de Espera de San Mungo. A partir de ahí las escenas que se sucedieron fueron confusas e indefinidas. Draco se dejó llevar por una enfermera que le sentó en un minúsculo cubículo y empezó a sacarle sangre del brazo. Hermione también estaba allí, muy quieta, mirando fijamente todo el proceso, parecía que hasta preocupada. Pasados unos minutos una sanadora de bata blanca y aspecto severo apareció con una libreta entre sus manos. Su mirada iba de el papel a Draco sucesivamente.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene una peligrosa dosis de tebaína y morfina en su torrente sanguíneo.- la mujer lo miró desde arriba, con sus gafas de media luna en el puente de la nariz, y Draco se sintió como un niño que hubiera hecho una trastada. Evitó girar la cabeza hacia la derecha para no encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione.- ¿Ha tomado alguna poción que contenga estos ingredientes en las últimas veinticuatro horas? Es importante saber si estaba adulterada y qué cantidad tomó para...

-La fabriqué yo mismo.

Sintió a Hermione dar un pequeño respingo ante tal revelación. La sanadora asintió sin decir nada y anotó algo en su libreta.

-Es peligroso fabricar pociones con este tipo de ingredientes, señor Malfoy, el mínimo error y podría haberse quedado en coma, o algo peor.

-Trabajo fabricando pociones, señora, sé lo que hago.

-Es evidente que no...

-Fue un fallo, nada más.- replicó Draco, enfadado por la insolencia de la mujer- ¿Puedo irme ya?

Ella hizo un mohín, apuntó algo más en su libreta, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pueden irse, pero no se quede solo en las próximas horas, y coma algo, le ayudará a recuperar fuerzas. Es posible que siga sintiendo mareos y la cabeza abotargada, pero se le irán pasando los efectos poco a poco. Si se siente demasiado débil o no puede pensar con claridad, acuda al hospital de nuevo.

Draco dio las gracias a regañadientes, se bajó las mangas de la camisa y enfiló sus pasos en dirección a la salida. Hermione le siguió muy de cerca, podía escuchar sus taconeos esforzándose por alcanzar sus pasos.

-Malfoy...

Le llamó, pero él hizo caso omiso. No podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando en frente de Hermione Granger, era de lo más humillante.

-¡Malfoy!

Le llamó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más alto y autoritario, y él tuvo que darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-La doctora ha dicho que tienes que comer algo. La cafetería está por allí.

Draco la observó allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados y los labios muy juntos en una mueca de enfado. Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, seguía siendo una sabelotodo.

-No pienso comer en la deprimente cafetería de un hospital. Iremos a otro sitio.

Hermione asintió, un poco sorprendida de que hubiera accedido tan rápido, y los dos salieron del hospital para entrar en la primera cafetería que vieron abierta. Se sentaron en una mesa próxima a una chimenea y Draco pidió un sándwich y Hermione un té.

-Oye, Granger, no tienes que acompañarme a pesar de lo que ha dicho la sanadora, estoy bien.

-Hace unos minutos casi te desmayas, no voy a irme a ninguna parte. Además, ya he avisado de que no iría a la cena.

-¿Tenías una cena?

-Sí, pero da igual, voy a quedarme contigo. Sé que te molesta mucho, pero es lo que hay.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Hermione le miró en silencio y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Draco se terminó el resto del sándwich rápido y en silencio y después los dos se desaparecieron hasta el piso de él.

-Deberías descansar. Puedes irte a dormir, me quedaré un rato aquí sin molestar.

Él la miró en silencio durante un largo rato, extremadamente serio, hasta que Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Por qué haces esto Granger?

-¿El qué?

-Ayudarme.

-Lo haría con cualquiera que tuviera un problema.

-Yo no tengo un problema.

-¿Por qué tomaste esa poción entonces? Por lo que dijo la doctora, parece peligrosa...

-Ha sido un error en las cantidades y no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo Draco, sin estar dispuesto a ahondar más en los motivos.- Tienes razón, será mejor que descanse algo. Ya que no vas a dar tu brazo a torcer y vas a quedarte, ponte cómoda.- extendió el brazo para señalar el sofá y se perdió por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio. Hermione se quedó sola en el salón. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día estaría en la casa de Malfoy vigilando de que éste se encontrara bien, no se lo habría creído en cien años, pero si se iba ahora y le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría. Se sentó en el sofá y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo de su bolso, dispuesta a permanecer allí el tiempo que hiciera falta.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco sintió el frío envolviéndole, y cuando abrió los ojos sólo encontró oscuridad. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de encontrar algún punto de luz, pero no había nada. Todo estaba sumido en un espeso silencio. Avanzó unos pasos a ciegas y fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito agudo, y luego otro aún más fuerte, hasta que la intensidad fue tal que tuvo que taparse los oídos para soportarlo, pero el volumen aumentaba y seguía aumentando. _"Asquerosa sangresucia"_. Era la voz de su tía Bellatrix, que se entremezclaba con los gritos, y después sus ojos, grandes y negros, de largas pestañas, fijos en él. Lo miraban desde todas partes. Draco corrió tratando de escapar, pero cuando abrió la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, apareció en el salón de Malfoy Manor. En el suelo, tirada en la alfombra, estaba Hermione chillando y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Bellatrix estaba encima de ella con la varita en alto, grabando _"sangresucia"_ en el blanco y liso antebrazo de Hermione.

-¡NO!.- Draco se despertó de golpe, con una oprimente sensación en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo y salió de la cama, tratando de encontrar su varita, pero entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo.

-¿Estás bien? .- Hermione se acercó hasta él, deprisa- ¿Te encuentras mal?

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y cuando miró a Hermione, su cara medio en penumbra, la pesadilla se hizo aún más visible y real, a pesar de que estuviera despierto. Ella dio la luz.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.- se excusó él, avergonzado.

-¿Suele la poción provocarte pesadillas?

-Si la tomo es precisamente para no tenerlas.

Draco volvió a sentarse en la cama y hundió la cara entre las manos, tratando de serenarse. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y son siempre las mismas?

-No, pero todas acaban con la misma sensación.

-Son sobre…¿La guerra?

Draco no respondió, pero bajó la mirada hacia el brazo de Hermione, cubierto por la suave tela de la camisa que dejaba entrever un trozo de piel.

-Ya no está.- susurró, sin poder apartar la mirada.

-No.- respondió ella, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.- ¿Era con eso con lo que soñabas?

Draco se mantuvo quieto, mirando su antebrazo, hasta que la sensación de culpa fue tan insoportable que tuvo que apartarse. Se levantó de golpe y trató de recomponerse.

-Gracias por quedarte, Granger, pero…ehm… ya estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?.- Hermione también se levantó y se colocó en frente de él, aunque Draco le reuhía la mirada.

-Sí.

Ella asintió y fue al salón a recoger sus cosas. Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si te encuentras mal, avísame, por favor.

-No hará falta. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Hermione se marchó a su casa, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir allí dentro.


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Era viernes por la noche, y tras un agotador día de trabajo en el que sus compañeros le habían sacado de quicio más de lo normal, Draco quería descansar, pero no quería encerrarse en su aséptico y desangelado piso, donde no tenía ni comida para cenar. Por suerte, esa misma tarde, Blaise le había mandado una lechuza para verse. Después de Hogwarts él, junto con Pansy y Astoria, eran las personas más cercanas que hubiera podido tener, y a pesar de la distancia y de que él viviera en Berlín, mantenían el contacto por carta e incluso habían ido a visitarle un par de veces a Alemania. Cuando llegó a su casa, un pequeño adosado en un barrio periférico de Londres, Blaise le hizo pasar al salón, donde Pansy hojeaba una revista sentada en el sofá.

-¡Draco!- exclamó al verle, y se levantó para abrazarle.- Siento no haber podido acudir al funeral.- Draco sintió como le apretaba un poco más fuerte.

-No pasa nada, Pansy, sé que estabas de viaje por trabajo.- la disculpó él, una vez que consiguió desengancharla de su cuello.- No sabía que vendrías.

Pansy intercambió una mirada con Blaise, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta con una cerveza en la mano para Draco.

-Sí, bueno... teníamos que decirte algo.

Malfoy miró a ambos, confundido. Pansy esbozaba una sonrisilla nerviosa y Blaise estaba más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estáis asustando.

-No es nada para asustarse, tío, es sólo que...

-Estamos juntos.- le interrumpió Pansy, y entrelazó su mano con la de Blaise.

-No te dijimos nada porque apenas llevamos unos meses y... no sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías, ya sabes.- su amigo se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Pansy y tú estuvisteis saliendo.

-No me jodas, Blaise, eso fue hace como un millón de años.- rió Draco. ¿Realmente sus amigos pensaban que eso podría afectarle? Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, que ellos dos se emparejaran era la menor de sus preocupaciones.- De verdad, me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias, tío.- Blaise le estrechó el hombro.

-¿Y tú qué tal estás?.- preguntó Pansy mientras se sentaban en el sofá y Blaise iba a la cocina en busca de algo para picar.

-Estoy bien.- contestó Draco, no queriendo profundizar en el tema. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le preguntara cómo estaba. Tal vez empezaría a estar bien si dejaran de hacerle esa jodida pregunta. Dio un largo trago a su cerveza hasta terminársela y cuando Blaise volvió de la cocina le pidió whisky de fuego.

Cenaron en casa, charlando de todo un poco, y durante toda la noche Draco percibió que sus dos amigos estaban más pesados de lo habitual. Intentaban no llevarle la contraria y a menudo, cuando creían que no les estaba mirando, cuchicheaban entre ellos o se lanzaban miradas de complicidad.

-Frena un poco, colega, vas a acabar con toda mi destilería.- bromeó Zabini, al ver como Draco llevaba ya unas cuantas copas de más.- apenas has comido.

-No tengo hambre.- se excusó él, después sacó un botecito de poción calmante del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se bebió la dosis de un trago. Observó cómo Zabini y Pansy le miraban escandalizados.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Pansy, temerosa.

-Poción calmante, me ayuda a dormir.

En realidad no era Poción calmante, o al menos no del todo. Draco había descubierto dos nuevos ingredientes en la botica que, combinados, hacían que el efecto fuera más fuerte e instantáneo, y le sumían en una especie de paz que le permitía dejar de pensar durante un rato.

-No sé si deberías mezclarlo, te has tomado como cinco litros de whisky...- murmuró Zabini, con cara de preocupación.

-Oh, joder.- Draco se levantó de un salto, harto.- ya soy mayorcito. Os agradezco vuestros intentos de hacerme sentir mejor, pero sé cuidarme solo. Gracias por invitarme, ya nos veremos.

Enfiló sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida, escuchando cómo Pansy y Zabini le llamaban tratando de hacerle volver, pero cuando salió al jardín, mareado por el whisky y la poción, se desapareció.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó contemplando el techo blanco e impoluto, tratando de descifrar dónde estaba. Desde que vivía allí le pasaba a menudo. Aún no se había acostumbrado a levantarse en un piso desconocido para él, en el que apenas había muebles y en el que faltaban la mayor parte de sus efectos personales. Tenía casi todas sus cosas en Berlín, como recordándole que su vida estaba allí y que Londres era sólo un lugar de paso. Entornó los ojos para tratar de ver en la penumbra de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz tenue que se colaba entre las cortinas, e intentó incorporarse, pero en seguida tuvo que volver a recostarse sobre la almohada debido al intenso dolor de cabeza que padecía. Además tenía la boca reseca y estaba destemplado. Después de desaparecerse de la casa de Zabini recordaba haber aterrizado en el Callejón Diagón, con la cabeza abotargada por la combinación de sustancias. Luego un bar, copas, muchas copas, y después nada más. Draco miró hacia su derecha, donde una chica de pelo largo y pelirrojo dormía profundamente boca abajo. _Mierda,_ pensó, e intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Fue a la cocina en busca de un té bien cargado y recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que comprar poción anti-resaca sin falta. Mientras tomaba el té trató de recordar el nombre de la mujer, pero le fue imposible. A su mente acudieron escenas de ella bailando muy pegada a él, pero nada más. De cualquier forma, esperaba que se despertara pronto y se largara.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione echó un vistazo por la ventana, observando la lluvia que no había dejado caer desde la madrugada. El cielo estaba nublado y corría un viento que agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Había quedado con sus padres para comer, así que se puso el abrigo más gordo que tenía, un gorro y guantes y cuando fue a por su bufanda, no la encontró. No era habitual que ella perdiera las cosas, era bastante organizada, así que hizo memoria tratando de recordar la última vez que la vio. Se acordó de habérsela quitado al llegar al piso de Malfoy, la noche en que lo acompañó al hospital. Armándose de valor salió al rellano y presionó el timbre de la puerta de Draco. A los pocos segundos él abrió y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Granger?.- musitó, con la voz pastosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione no dijo nada en un principio, cohibida por la situación. Malfoy apenas iba con un pantalón del pijama y sin camiseta, tenía el pelo alborotado y una cara pálida y ojerosa. Acostumbrada a verle siempre de punta en blanco, era una imagen nueva y desconcertante.

-Me olvidé la bufanda en tu casa, el otro día.- dijo por fin.

-¿Eh?

-Mi bufanda.- repitió.

-¿Estás segura? No la he visto por aquí.

Hermione pensó que en ese estado era imposible que viera nada.

-Seguro, ¿te importa que pase a ver?

Notó como Draco se tensaba de repente y murmuró un _"espera"_. Después se internó en su piso y comenzó a otear el salón en busca de la bufanda. Hermione observaba sus movimientos desde el rellano, y pasaron varios minutos hasta que la encontró, arrugada entre los sillones del sofá, y se la dio.

-Gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Estaba pálido y despeinado, probablemente acababa de despertarse, y a pesar de que siempre había sido delgado, Hermione lo vio más escuálido de como lo recordaba. En general, ninguna señal parecía indicar que Draco estuviera muy saludable.

-¿Has vuelto a marearte?

-No.

Sus respuestas eran secas y cortantes, pero no parecía enfadado, más bien impaciente por acabar con esa conversación.

-Tienes mala cara...

-Gracias por el cumplido, Granger, pero mi cara no tiene nada que ver con los mareos.

-Lo siento, no quería decir, yo no...

-Está bien.- la interrumpió Draco pinzándose el puente de la nariz y apretando los ojos.- Tengo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios, ¿Querías algo más?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, jugueteando con la bufanda entre sus manos. Era absurdo, pero desde la noche del hospital había tenido la necesidad de comprobar que Malfoy se encontraba bien, y ahora que lo veía en ese estado, sus sospechas de que algo no iba como debería se confirmaron, pero él no parecía querer su ayuda. Hermione iba a despedirse cuando escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del interior del piso, preguntando a Draco dónde guardaba el azúcar para su té. Él hizo un mohín y dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia la cocina.

-Ahora voy.- dio por toda respuesta.

-Bueno, esto...adiós Malfoy.

-Adiós Granger..- dijo él, y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Hermione enfiló las escaleras hacia la calle, sintiéndose una completa estúpida preguntándole si se encontraba bien, cuando era evidente que su mala cara era de dormir mal, sí, pero por una razón muy diferente a la de las pesadillas.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco se había pasado la mayor parte del día vegetando en el sofá. Apenas había salido para comprarse varios botes de poción anti-resaca y algo de comida, que aún seguía metida en una bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se levantó del sofá desperezándose por el camino y la observó con ojos furibundos. Se moría de hambre, pero no tenía mucha, por no decir ninguna, idea de cocinar. En Berlín solía comer en el trabajo y además tenía un elfo doméstico contratado por horas. Si alguien le hubieran dicho hacía unos años que tendría que pagar a una de esas criaturas y además darle días de vacaciones, se habría carcajeado ante la sola idea, pero los derechos de los elfos habían crecido a pasos agigantados desde finales de la guerra, y la legislación respecto a su trabajo, que se había iniciado en Gran Bretaña, había llegado hasta otros ministerios de Europa, incluido el alemán. Suponía que debía agradecérselo a Hermione Granger, la gran impulsora del P.E.D.D.O. No es que le pareciera mal que los elfos tuvieran o no derechos como cualquier otro trabajador, en realidad no pensaba mucho en ello, pero en esos instantes habría deseado que una de esas criaturas le tuviera la comida lista y preparada en la mesa. Rebuscó en la bolsa en busca de los huevos que había comprado, ya que al menos una tortilla era capaz de hacerse, y entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de Andy. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Desde que vivía allí, y no es que fuera hacía demasiado tiempo, había tenido que soportar los constantes ruidos que provenían del piso de al lado. Normalmente eran cacharreos de ollas y calderos o algún tarro de poción estrellándose contra el suelo, pero esa vez parecía una pequeña explosión. Dejó su intento de cocinar para más tarde y se dirigió al piso de su vecino. Tras llamar tres veces a la puerta, un agitado y algo chamuscado Andy le abrió.

-Lo siento.- dijo, nada más verle. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que alguien llamaba a su puerta para quejarse.- pero estoy haciendo un experimento y, bueno, ya sabes como va esto. Un poco de esto derramado por allá... otro poco de aquello y de repente... ¡pum! Te estalla el caldero en las narices.

Draco inspiró hondo, armándose de paciencia.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Estabas tirado en el suelo y casi haces explotar el edificio, te agradecería que intentaras trabajar con otro tipo de ingredientes.

Draco observó que estaba nervioso y que tenía la mano derecha detrás de la espalda, ocultando algo.

-¿Qué escondes ahí? ¿Jugando con cuernos de Erumpent de nuevo? Ya sabemos a dónde nos lleva eso...

-No, lo prometo, nada de cuernos por una temporada.- negó Andy frenéticamente con la cabeza. Antes de que le cerrara la puerta, Draco, con un rápido movimiento, cogió lo que escondía. Se sorprendió al tener entre sus manos una prenda de ropa. Una prenda de ropa femenina, para más señas.

-¿Pero qué...?..¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer con esto?

-Es un experimento. En el libro decía que tenía que ser una prenda muy íntima para poder notar los efectos... sé que es un poco raro pero.- se rascó la cabeza y rió con nerviosismo.

-¿Los efectos de qué, si puede saberse? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Andy dirigió una mirada furtiva al piso de Hermione, que tenía la puerta cerrada y que, o no estaba, o no parecía haberles oído, lo cual era difícil.

-Oh Dios, eres un puto pervertido.- Draco le miró con incredulidad y desprecio.

-¡No, no es lo que piensas! Hermione y yo somos amigos, sólo quería... no era más que una prueba, yo...

Draco iba a replicar cuando escuchó unos taconeos detrás de sí. Hermione subía por las escaleras y cargaba con un par de bolsas de supermercado. Cuando les vio discutir se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Miró a Draco, que había escondido como por instinto la prenda de ropa interior. Andy se mantenía en el quicio de la puerta, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Aquí nuestro querido vecino, que se empeña en hacer volar el edificio cada vez que se le presenta ocasión.

Hermione dejó las bolsas en el suelo y suspiró.

-Andy, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de esto? No puedes continuar así, o algún día ocurrirá algo grave.

Andy asintió sin decir nada y agachó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado, como un niño al que su madre estuviera regañando.

-Y tú, Malfoy, no hace falta que seas tan desagradable. Se te escuchaba gritar desde abajo.

-Si supieras lo que estaba haciendo, le gritarías más que yo.- replicó, ofendido.

-No lo hace con mala intención.- insistió Hermione.- pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Andy, ¿quieres?

El chico asintió, se despidió de ellos y cerró la puerta. Hermione miró a Draco de nuevo, con severidad.

-A ver, ¿qué es eso tan horrible que estaba haciendo?

Draco levantó la mano y le mostró la prenda. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizó al instante.

-Eso es...

-Sí, tu sujetador, al parecer. Ese pervertido lo tenía para hacer no se qué experimento.

-Pero...pero...

-¿Te parece ahora exagerada mi reacción?

Hermione alargó el brazo y le arrebató el sujetador con brusquedad, para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Debo decir que no es la primera vez que me roba ropa, pero nunca nada tan...

-¿Íntimo?.- respondió Draco por ella.- no quiero ni imaginar qué pretendía hacer con ello.

-Son cosas de vudú, o algo por el estilo.- Hermione se pinzó el puente de la nariz, parecía acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

-Nunca ha conseguido nada, ni lo hará.- hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.- es como un niño grande, no lo hace con maldad.

-Eres demasiado comprensiva, Granger. La gente no es tan buena como tú te piensas.

-Si no fuera comprensiva, Malfoy, ¿crees que estaría hablando contigo?

Malfoy calló, sin saber qué decir, porque era una frase tan certera que no tenía replica posible. Hermione pareció arrepentirse un poco, e iba a decir algo cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-Vaya, ¿charlando como dos buenos vecinos?.

Draco se giró y vio a Harry Potter esbozando una sonrisilla burlona. Sostenía a un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola Hermione, Malfoy.- Harry hizo un breve asentimiento de cabeza cuando se dirigió a él, y se limitó a contestarle con un _"Potter",_ como en los viejos tiempos, o casi.

-Gracias de nuevo por quedártelo esta noche.- Harry le entregó el niño a Hermione, que en seguida se puso a jugar con los rizos que le caían por los hombros.- Me voy pitando, Ginny ya debe de estar esperándome. Nos pasaremos a recogerlo a eso de las once, ¿te parece bien?

-No tengáis prisa. Pasadlo bien.

-Gracias.- respondió él, acelerado, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Draco.- Oye, Malfoy, siento lo de tu madre. Andromeda me lo contó...

-Gracias, Potter.- dijo Draco. Al igual que cuando lo hizo Granger, le parecía raro que fuera amable con él, después de lo mal que se habían llevado.

-Bueno, lo dicho. Me voy.- se despidió de los dos, dio un beso al niño en la cabeza y se desapareció de allí.

-Es el hijo de Harry, James.- aclaró Hermione, balanceando al niño entre sus brazos.

-Ya lo suponía...aunque no se parece mucho.

-No, se parece más a la parte Weasley.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Casi cuatro.

-¿Quién es este señor, tía Hermione?.- preguntó el niño con su vocecilla infantil. Había dejado de toquetear el pelo de Hermione para mirar a Draco con sus grandes ojos castaños, llenos de curiosidad.

-Es mi vecino.- explicó ella, y Draco pensó que era una forma muy diplomática de resumir su relación.- se llama Draco.

Los dos se miraron a la vez, conscientes de lo extraño que sonaba su nombre en boca de ella, cuando siempre le había llamado Malfoy.

-Draco.- repitió James, despacito.- Me gusta, suena a dragón.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reír y el niño le devolvió una sonrisa plagada de diminutos y blancos dientes.

-Tengo hambre, _Mione_.- dijo después.

-Voy a preparar tu cena ahora mismo, pequeñín.- le contestó ella, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

-¿El señor dragón se queda a cenar?.- preguntó James, alargando un brazo hacia Draco.- Yo quiero que se quede.

Draco se fijó en Hermione, que se había puesto evidentemente tensa, y trató de salir del paso.

-Creo que tu tía no tiene comida suficiente, tal vez el próximo día que vengas.- alargó el brazo y estrechó su pequeña manita.

-Yo puedo darle algo de la mía.- James miró a Hermione con esos ojos castaños a los que uno parecía incapaz de negarles nada.

-Otro día, James.- rió ella ante su ocurrencia, y después miró a Draco.- Buenas noches Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, Granger. Adiós James.

El pequeño se despidió con la mano y los dos se internaron en el piso. Draco volvió al suyo, donde una botella de vino y una cena sin preparar le esperaban. ¿Cenar con Granger? Podía que las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero eso eran palabras mayores.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

El trabajo en la botica aquella mañana estaba siendo más soporífero de lo normal. No es que el resto de los días sus dos compañeros le dieran mucha conversación, y Draco lo prefería así, pero aquella mañana parecían más dormidos de lo habitual. Sally, que era la más mayor de los tres, casi metió las puntas del pelo en la poción doxycida que estaba preparando y por poco salieron ardiendo, y Peter, que ya de por sí hablaba poco si no era para soltar algún gruñido, estaba completamente ausente y concentrado en su trabajo. Draco se preguntaba si ese hombre era sordo o simplemente optaba por ignorar lo que le decían. Esa mañana tenía que preparar la _Poción de la memoria_ , pero dado que era bastante sencilla y que requería mucho tiempo de reposo, Draco se entretuvo hojeando algunos volúmenes nuevos que acababan de llegar. Cecile, la dependienta y dueña de la botica, entró de repente en el sótano y oteó la estancia con sus ojillos diminutos parapetados tras unas enormes gafas de pasta, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

-Tú.

Espetó, refiriéndose a Draco. Tenía nombre, gracias, pensó él, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a alzar la mirada por encima del libro.

-Sube a la tienda y ponte a atender en el mostrador. Me ha surgido un asunto familiar urgente y tengo que irme.

-Ese no es mi trabajo.

-Y a este paso no lo será tampoco el que tienes, si no accedes a lo que te digo. Eres el único que está libre, así que sube. Estaré aquí para la hora de comer.

Draco iba a replicar, pero la anciana dependienta ya se largaba escaleras arriba. Dejó el libro a regañadientes y subió a la tienda, bufando por el camino. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar de cara al público: corría el riesgo de que cualquiera que le conociera entrara por la puerta. La mañana, sin embargo, fue bastante tranquila, ya que la hora punta solía ser a primera hora de la tarde, cuando la gente salía de trabajar. Draco se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hojeando el libro que había dejado a medias y apenas tuvo que atender a un par de clientes demasiado mayores como para saber quién era él. Pero su suerte cambió a última hora de la mañana. El cascabel que pendía de la puerta de entrada emitió su característico tintineo cuando entraron dos nuevos clientes, pero no dos clientes cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que Ron y Ginny Weasley. _Genial._

-¿Malfoy?.- dijo Ron nada más entrar y verle.

-Hola Weasley. Weasleys.- puntualizó, echando un vistazo a Ginny, que sostenía a James en brazos mientras él se entretenía observando todos los cachivaches que colgaban del techo y de las paredes.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- espetó, con una mueca de profundo desagrado en su pecosa cara.

-¿Tú qué crees? Trabajar.- respondió Draco con insolencia. Weasley tenía la capacidad de crisparle los nervios, incluso más que Potter, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Tú?.- Ron se rió y Ginny le acompañó con ganas.

Draco apretó los dientes y los puños, armándose de paciencia para no soltarles algo desagradable y pagarles con la misma moneda. Se recordó que estaba trabajando y que una queja supondría un despido.

-¿Queríais algo?

Ginny le miraba con un mohín en su boca, mientras el niño pataleaba entre sus brazos ajeno a la conversación, entretenido ahora con los tarros de encima del mostrador. Draco le observó, pensando cómo una criatura tan adorable podía tener algún gen de los Weasley., entonces James alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¡Señor Dragón!.- exclamó, alargando el brazo hacia él y abriendo y cerrando la manita, como queriendo tocarle. Draco no le correspondió como lo hizo la otra noche, en el rellano de su casa, porque la cara de Ginny no invitaba en absoluto a hacerlo.

-James, cariño, ¿de qué conoces a este...señor?

-Es amigo de la tía _Mione_.- respondió el niño, risueño.- se llama señor Dragón.

Ginny miró escandalizada a su hijo, que volvía a distraerse con las sustancias que había dentro de los tarros, y después miró a Draco con incredulidad.

-Ron vámonos de aquí, no pienso comprar en una tienda que tenga como empleado a Malfoy.- se dio media vuelta, empujó ligeramente a Ron con el brazo y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

-¡Adiós señor Dragón!.- se despidió James girando la cabeza hacia él, y Draco pudo ver cómo Ginny se tensaba sólo de oírlo. Interiormente, le produjo un placer indescriptible.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se apareció en su apartamento con el tiempo justo para cambiarse e irse de nuevo. No le apetecía nada, pero debía acudir a una cena de trabajo. Se dio una ducha rápida, se hizo un moño para adecentar algo su enmarañado pelo y se cambió la túnica por un traje de chaqueta algo más informal. Iba a salir cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y cuando abrió, se encontró a Ginny.

-Hola Hermione.- empezó hablando la menor de los Weasley.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro...¿habíamos quedado...?.- preguntó Hermione, confusa, aunque era poco probable que a ella se le hubiera olvidado eso.

-No, pero es algo importante.

Hermione asintió dejándola pasar, empezando a asustarse por la seriedad de su tono.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Ginny dio un rodeo para entrar al salón, cruzada de brazos, y se puso enfrente de ella.

-Esta mañana he visto a Malfoy en la Botica de Slug y Jiggers. Al parecer, está trabajando allí.

-¿De veras?.- preguntó Hermione, por decir algo.- Os dije que tenía que trabajar en algo relacionado con pociones...

-Sí. Obviamente me he ido sin comprar nada.- siguió ella, torciendo la boca en un gesto de desagrado- pero eso no ha sido lo peor. James lo ha reconocido y lo ha llamado "Señor Dragón".

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, divertida, pero en seguida se esfumó al ver la extrema seriedad en la cara de Ginny.

-Sí, el otro día cuando Harry me lo trajo, nos encontramos a Draco en el rellano.

-Harry no me dijo nada.

-Bueno, se le habrá pasado.- se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente qué pretendía Ginny con esa conversación.

-¿Desde cuándo te relacionas con Draco Malfoy?

-Desde nunca... simplemente somos vecinos, y resulta que coincidimos en el rellano, nada más.

-Mira, Hermione, te agradezco que cuides de James siempre que te lo pedimos, y sé que jamás harías nada que pudiera perjudicarle, pero no quiero que ningún Malfoy se acerque a él.

-Fue una simple casualidad, Ginny, no es necesario sacar las cosas de quicio.- dijo Hermione, sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Sacar las cosas de quicio?.- replicó Ginny, airada.- Es Draco Malfoy. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que nos hizo, de todo lo que sufrimos por culpa de su familia?

-Sí, Ginny, no he perdido la memoria, pero no pasó nada, Draco simplemente fue amable con él. Tú misma lo has comprobado, a James le cayó bien.

Ginny resopló, enfurecida, y la miró negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Últimamente no te reconozco, Hermione.- dijo, con un punto de reproche en su voz. Estás...distinta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que lo dejaste con Ron es como si hicieras tu vida aparte, nos vemos mucho menos que antes y encima ahora me entero de que te relacionas con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione inspiró hondo, empezando a perder la paciencia por las injustas acusaciones que Ginny le estaba haciendo.

-Ginny, punto uno, no me relaciono con Draco Malfoy. Y punto dos, no estoy distinta, simplemente vosotros tenéis vuestra vida y yo la mía. Y Ron la suya, por cierto.

-A eso me refiero. Ron trata de rehacer su vida, pero no veo que lo esté consiguiendo.

-¿Y de eso tengo yo la culpa?.- espetó Hermione, empezando a enfadarse de verdad. Se temía ya por dónde iba esa conversación. Ginny nunca le había dicho nada, pero ella sabía que, interiormente, la culpaba por la ruptura con Ron.

-No he dicho eso...- la menor de los Weasley pareció achantarse un poco ante su reacción- pero él te sigue queriendo, Hermione, y lo sabes.

-Y yo le quiero a él, Ginny.- puntualizó ella.- pero ahora solo somos amigos, y Ron necesita espacio para vivir su vida y yo la mía. Sinceramente, creo que este tema sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Sólo quiero que estéis bien... sé que lo del bebé fue un golpe duro, pero las cosas nio tienen por qué acabar así.

Hermione se quedó muda y palideció de repente. Aquello era algo demasiado doloroso como para hablarlo en ese momento, cuando tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la cena.

-Ginny, tengo una cena de trabajo y ya debería estar allí.- dijo, extremadamente seria, mientras se dirigía al perchero y cogía el abrigo y el bolso.

-No pretendía disgustarte.- musitó Ginny, con un tono más suave que el anterior.- ¿Podemos hablar otro día?

-Sí, ya hablaremos.- respondió, apenas mirándola a la cara. Ginny asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta principal, con la cabeza gacha, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras la habían herido. Cuando Hermione se despidió y cerró la puerta, sintió cómo las lágrimas que había tratado de reprimir acudían a sus ojos. Se las limpió con brusquedad con la manga del abrigo y se desapareció hasta el restaurante.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eran las once de la noche y Draco no podía dormir, pero eso no era ninguna novedad, y además se había dejado los botes de poción en la botica. Últimamente le pasaba mucho, eso de olvidarse de las cosas. Tras una hora dando vueltas en la cama decidió salir a la calle. Le gustaba pasear de noche, cuando la ciudad dormía y todo estaba en silencio, o casi. Era una noche fría y húmeda , así que se arrebujó en su chaqueta y fue en dirección al río, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, divisó a Hermione al otro lado de la acera. Era algo difícil distinguirla en la oscuridad, ya que iba vestida toda de negro, incluidos zapatos y abrigo, y además llevaba la cabeza agachada. Les separaba un paso de peatones, y Hermione comenzó a cruzar sin mirar y sin percatarse de que un coche venía por su derecha a toda velocidad.

-¡Granger cuidado!.- gritó Draco guiado por un impulso. Correr hacía ella no era una opción, ya que lo único que conseguiría sería ser atropellado él también. Hermione alzó la cabeza al escuchar su voz y al ver el coche dirigiéndose hacia ella dio un paso atrás y el vehículo pasó casi rozándola, dejando tras él la estela del sonido del motor.. Se quedó unos segundos parada, con la mano en el corazón y mirando fijamente por donde acababa de pasar el coche. Después cruzó hasta donde estaba Draco.

-¿Estás loca? Podrías haberte matado.- espetó él nada más tenerla en frente.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Eres Malfoy?- balbuceó ella, con los ojos entornados, como tratando de descifrar un cuadro abstracto, y seguramente, borroso.

-Granger, ¿estás borracha?

-¡Claro que no!.- gritó ella, arrastrando las palabras, y soltando un pequeño hipido al final.

-Claro..

-Pero necesito otra copa.- Hermione se irguió un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio y trastabillando con sus zapatos de tacón, pero sin llegar a caerse.- Tiene que haber algún bar abierto por alguna parte...

-Creo que ya has bebido bastante...- musitó Draco, mirándola con curiosidad. Jamás se habría imaginado que algún día vería a Granger en ese estado.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su comentario y echó a andar hacia el otro lado de la calle, guiada por los farolillos verdes de una de las fachadas de un pub que había al final de la acera. Draco la observó alejarse, notando que le costaba ir en línea recta y que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer.

-Granger, ¿Quieres estarte quieta? Te vas a matar.

-Son estos tacones.- se giró ella bruscamente y hablando más alto de lo normal.- Nunca me los pongo. Pero no estoy borracha.- alzó el dedo índice y la cabeza en un gesto altivo de dignidad.

-Lo qué tu digas.- Draco se acercó hasta ella.- venga, te acompañaré a casa.

-No quiero ir a casa. Pienso entrar en este bar y tú no vas a impedírmelo.- dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del local, pero antes de entrar le miró, con los ojos velados por los vapores del alcohol.- ¿Vienes? Creo que necesitas esa copa más que yo.

Draco dudó unos instantes. Su cabeza le decía que no, ni loco, ¿beber con Granger, como si fueran amigos o algo así? Pero un impulso, o su instinto, le decía que sí. En su casa le esperaba una noche larga poblada de insomnio y recuerdos dolorosos, y tenía que reconocer que ver a Granger borracha era más divertido de lo que habría sospechado. Asintió con un gesto de cabeza y entró al pub detrás de ella. Bien, iba a ser una noche cuanto menos interesante.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Capítulo algo más corto de lo normal, pero os aseguro que el siguiente promete! Muchas gracias por los reviews y follows, nos leemos :)**


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Nada más entrar al pub, Draco percibió un penetrante olor a cerveza y humedad que emanaba del suelo enmoquetado. Siguió a Hermione hasta una mesa próxima a la barra, sorteando a los pocos clientes que allí se encontraban. Había una pareja que jugaba a los dardos, un grupo de amigos que se reían escandalosamente un par de mesas más allá y el camarero que parecía recién sacado del Callejón Knockturn. Draco nunca había estado en un bar muggle, así que no tenía ni idea de si ese era el aspecto que tenían todos. Pidió lo mismo que Hermione, de nuevo desconocedor de las costumbres muggles en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas. Tenía que reconocer que ese gin-tonic no estaba mal, pero seguía prefiriendo el whisky de fuego, además le daba algo de reparo beber de ese vaso teniendo en cuenta el estado del resto del local.

-Granger, has ido a llevarme al pub más cutre de todo Londres.

-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.- dijo ella tras darle un sorbo a su copa.- Vete si quieres. Yo necesito ir al baño.- se levantó de golpe, haciendo tambalear la mesa y tintinear los hielos dentro de los vasos. Draco la observó alejarse hacia los servicios, dando un pequeño traspié con la alfombra que había pegada a la puerta. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ahí? Hermione tenía razón. Pensó en irse antes de que volviera, pero luego creyó que quedaría como un idiota. Antes de que tomara ninguna decisión ella regresó.

-Uhm...sigues aquí. - murmuró con una sonrisilla burlona.

-¿Pensaste que saldría corriendo?

-Sí. Creí que te darías cuenta de lo absurda que es esta situación y te largarías.

-He hecho cosas mucho más absurdas a lo largo de mi vida, esta no está ni entre las diez primeras, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Oh sí, porque drogarse con poción calmante tengo que reconocer que es bastante absurdo.- dijo entre risas.- Y que una antigua compañera de clase a la que odiabas te tenga que llevar al hospital también lo es.

-No tuviste por qué hacerlo.- espetó Draco, apretando el vaso hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se volvieron blancas.

-No acostumbro a dejar que la gente se muera, Malfoy.

-¿Morirme? Merlín, Granger, no seas exagerada, no iba a morirme.

-Podrías haberlo hecho...

-¿Así que ahora eres mi salvadora?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú me has salvado esta noche de ser atropellada, estamos en paz.

Hermione hizo chocar su vaso con el de Draco y le dio otro trago.

-Pero ahora en serio, deberías tener más cuidado.

-Joder Granger, pareces mi...

 _Madre_. La palabra se reprodujo automáticamente en la cabeza de Draco, pero no la dijo en voz alta. Hermione se percató de que su expresión había cambiado por completo. Se había puesto muy serio y mantenía la cabeza baja, su mirada fija en el vaivén de los hielos flotando entre la ginebra y la tónica del vaso. Se produjo un silencio incómodo que ella no sabía cómo romper, hasta que el camarero se acercó hasta su mesa y ambos se vieron obligados a escucharle.

-¿Queréis algo más? Cerramos en media hora.

-Otra por favor. Y otra para él.- dijo Hermione, señalando torpemente las copas e ignorando la cara de malas pulgas del camarero. Draco la observó, sabiendo que no era enteramente ella, si no que estaba perjudicada por el alcohol, pero no iba a ser precisamente él quien recomendara no beber a alguien y otra copa no le vendría nada mal.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes, Granger?

-Todo el mundo bebe, Malfoy.

-¿En una cena de trabajo?

Ella apretó los labios y no respondió.

-No imaginé que habrías cambiado los libros por vasos de...lo que quiera que sea esto.- le picó Draco, al ver que no respondía.

-Necesitaba dejar de pensar por un momento.- ella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

-¿En qué?... ¿O en quién?

Hermione volvió a abrirlos y se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda.

-Ginny me contó lo que pasó en la Botica.

-¿Y por eso bebes? No es ninguna novedad que nos llevemos mal. Lo insólito es que a un Potter le caiga bien, y por supuesto me refiero a James.

-No es por eso.- negó ella.- es por algo que me dijo Ginny.

-¿Algo?

-Algo que pasó con Ron, hace tiempo.

-Pensé que ya no estabais juntos.

-Y no lo estamos. Además él tiene novia.

-¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Estás celosa?

-No, claro que no.- rebatió Hermione, molesta.- Sólo somos amigos.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Y eso qué significa?

-Siempre pensé que no hacíais buena pareja.

-Gracias Malfoy, tú siempre tan amable. ¿Y por qué?

-Es obvio que eres demasiado buena para él.

-Eso sólo lo dices porque odias a Ron.

-Oh no, Granger, te aseguro que la comad...- se detuvo y rectificó.- ...Ron Weasley está en un nivel muy bajo de gente a la que odio. Lo digo porque es verdad.

-No sabía que me consideraras buena en algo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que eres buena, Granger, hasta yo lo sabía.

-Tenías una curiosa forma de demostrarlo...

Draco la miró en silencio y se tomó su tiempo antes de decir nada. ¿Había algo que decir, acaso, una respuesta lógica? Sus ojos castaños le miraban fijamente y Draco revivió el mismo sentimiento de culpa que llevaba acompañándole desde que la vio por primera vez en el rellano, después de tantos años. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el tintineo de una campana a sus espaldas. El camarero la estaba tocando para indicar que era la hora de cierre e invitaba, no de muy buenas maneras, a que los clientes se fueran marchando.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron en silencio los pocos metros que les separaban de su portal. Cuando llegaron a su piso Hermione se entretuvo en buscar su varita en el bolso, sin éxito.

-Oh no...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me he dejado la varita en el restaurante.

-¿Estás segura?

-La dejé encima de la mesa y se me olvidó cogerla.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de algo así?

Para un mago la varita era como una prolongación de su cuerpo, pero Draco obviaba el detalle de que tras varias copas de vino Hermione no pensaba con la mayor lucidez.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Malfoy, pero eso no me sirve para recuperarla.- chistó visiblemente molesta.- tendré que ir mañana a preguntar por ella, a estas horas ya estará cerrado.

Sacudió la cabeza y después se colocó al lado de Draco, entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

-¿Qué haces Granger?.- preguntó él separándose un poco, pero ella volvió a atraerlo hacia su costado.

-Tienes que hacernos desaparecer hasta mi casa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no te apareces tú y ya?

-En mi...estado.- carraspeó, incómoda.- es peligroso hacerlo.

-¿Tu estado? ¿Te refieres a borracha como una cuba?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y apretó un poco más el agarre.

-Podría sufrir una despartición.

-Nunca he estado en tu casa, Granger, no puedo visualizarla.

-Es igual que la tuya, aunque mejor decorada.

Draco cerró los ojos y se concentró en imaginarse la casa de Hermione, probablemente con libros y pergaminos esparcidos por todas partes y ese odioso gato que tenía estirado en el sofá. Sintió una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, pero cuando abrieron los ojos no estaban en el piso de Hermione, si no en el de Draco.

-Inténtalo otra vez.

-Granger, es imposible aparecerme en un sitio que no conozco, así que ya puedes ir encontrando otra solución.- se negó él, soltándose del agarre.

-No se puede. Mi varita es la única que puede abrir el cerrojo y nuestras chimeneas no están conectadas por la red flú.- se dejó caer en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara. Tras unos segundos en silencio alzó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- necesito despejarme. Tú haces pociones, ¿No haces alguna que haga desaparecer...esto?

-¿La borrachera, te refieres?

-Sí, Malfoy, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo ella, hastiada.

-Existen, y las hay en la botica, pero nunca las he usado y por supuesto no las tengo aquí. Cuando bebo normalmente es para emborracharme, ¿Qué sentido tiene querer estar sobrio?

-¿Tienes café?. El café servirá.- preguntó enfilando sus pasos hacia la cocina.

-No, sólo té.

Hermione apoyó los brazos sobre la encimera y resopló.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

-No puedo tranquilizarme, Malfoy. Mañana tengo una importante reunión a primera hora y no puedo ir en este estado y con la misma ropa que ayer. Necesito pasarme por mi casa.

-Duerme un poco y cuando te...despejes.- carraspeó y esbozó una sonrisa.- podrás desaparecerte.

-¿Dormir? ¿Aquí?.- preguntó ella, sonrojándose al instante.

-Si prefieres un banco del parque...

Hermione asintió y alzó la cabeza en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

-Está bien.- se dirigió al salón, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos.

-Puedes tumbarte si quieres, me das mal rollo en esa postura.- le dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón de en frente. Hermione resopló, abrió los ojos y comenzó a pasear la mirada por toda la estancia.

-¿Hoy no tienes visita?

-¿De qué hablas Granger?

-De la chica del otro día, esa pelirroja que no encontraba el azúcar.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Necesitas preguntarle qué champú utiliza? Siento desilusionarte, Granger, pero no conseguirías tener ese pelo ni con cien litros de poción alisadora.

-No gracias, en la cabeza me conformo con tener un cerebro. Era simple curiosidad.- dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acomodándose un poco más entre los cojines.

-¿Y qué hay de tí? No creo que sea difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que la comadreja.

-No pienso hablar contigo de mi vida amorosa, Malfoy.

-¿Vida amorosa? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es eso?.- se burló él.- Además no hablaba de amor, Granger. Deberías desenterrar la cabeza de los libros de vez en cuando y divertirte un poco.- Draco se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su dormitorio.- No hagas ruido cuando salgas.- le dijo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Será imbécil.- masculló Hermione antes de aporrear un cojín y acomodárselo debajo de la cabeza. Sólo cerraría los ojos unos minutos, y después se largaría.

* * *

-Granger...

Hermione intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Sentía la cabeza embotada y un extraño zumbido en los oídos.Y además tenía frío.

-Granger...

De nuevo esa voz que le llamaba. Agarró la manta que estaba echa un ovillo enredada entre sus pies y se tapó hasta el cuello con ella. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos más...

-¡GRANGER!

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio a Malfoy mirándole desde arriba. Se incorporó con esfuerzo hasta quedar sentada.

-Me he quedado dormida.- musitó, restregándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo.

-Sí, llevas roncando desde que me he levantado.

-Yo no ronco.- replicó ella.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger. Tengo que irme a trabajar y tú también, supongo.

-¿Qué hora es?.

-Las siete y media.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que estar a las ocho en el Ministerio- se levantó de golpe y empezó a rebuscar su abrigo por el salón, ya que en algún punto de la noche se lo había quitado, muerta de calor, al igual que los zapatos, uno de los cuales encontró debajo de la mesita de café.- Esto...gracias por ehm... por dejarme dormir aquí.- le dijo. Malfoy la observaba corriendo de un lado para otro, sosteniendo una humeante taza de té y bebiendo con tranquilidad.

-De nada. Y el otro zapato está detrás del sofá.- le dijo. Hermione lo cogió y se dispuso a desaparecerse hasta su piso, pero él la detuvo.

-Espera, tengo algo que vas a necesitar.- hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un botecito de poción verde y de consistencia pastosa. Se lo lanzó a Hermione, que lo cogió al vuelo y lo miró con asco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Poción anti-resaca. Sabe a rayos, pero en menos de dos minutos será como si no te hubieras bebido todo el alcohol de Londres.

-Tampoco bebí tanto.- replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.- pero gracias.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco apuró el té que se estaba tomando y se desapareció hasta Malfoy Manor. Antes de ir a trabajar quería pasarse a ver a su padre, aunque era probable que no le recibiera. La elfina doméstica le abrió y, como siempre, le hizo una exagerada reverencia, pero cuando Draco enfiló las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, la criatura le detuvo.

-El señor Malfoy no se encuentra en sus aposentos.

-¿Y dónde está?.- preguntó Draco dándose la vuelta.

-No lo sé, señorito Malfoy. Se fue hace dos días y no ha regresado.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **De nuevo miil gracias por los reviews, follows y demás! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo :) xxx**


End file.
